East High: Act One
by Sir Daniel Taylor
Summary: A realistic interpretation of the HSM story. Sharpay wants Troy. But there's a new girl in town who's got her own secret to share about Troy. Meanwhile Ryan has a reputation to uphold. SLASH Troy/Sharpay/Gabriella. Ryan/Chad. Explicit content in later CH.
1. Chapter 1

There are things in life that we as human beings feel entitled to. A right of passage just from being born. Besides fame, fortune and all the goodwill the universe could possibly contain, I am entitled to Troy Bolton.

I'd formally introduce myself but you surely already know who I am. I'm the reason you wake up three hours before school trying to look at least half as good as me, failing quite miserably. I'm your nightly jerk-off material and the only girl you carry in your wallet, next to the condom you so desperately hope to need one night, alas there are no risks of STD's or pregnancy from masturbation.

I'm Sharpay Evans and by divine selection, I'm Mrs. East High to Troy's Mr. I've spent half of high school falling all over waiting for him to come to his senses but after seeing a relationship therapist over the Holiday, I've decided to allow him his time. Men are slow at defining (let alone harvesting) their feelings, I can deal with that. I suppose.

"Ryan, sweetheart you're walking way too fast. Let our fans get a good look."

"For the last **fucking **time, Shar. _They all hate you_. East High School wants you dead, give it up." Ryan bit quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, they're afraid of me Ryan. They can't hate someone they don't know."

"I beg to differ," Ryan entered Mrs. Darbus' homeroom "Good morning, Mrs. Darbus!"

"Good morning Mr. Evans, I trust you had a fabulous Holiday."

"Something like that." He replied with a sly smile taking his usual seat, behind his sister.

"Oh! Mrs. Darbus, could I have a copy of the homeroom roster? I need to confirm seating arrangements won't interfere with my…well, me." Sharpay grabbed the clipboard from her desk before waiting or an answer.

"Nobody worth remembering ever gets Darbus, you know that."

"Nobody except Troy Bolton."

Ryan grabbed the clipboard, "EW! We're sharing a homeroom with the entire Baskbetball Cast!"

"Team, dickwad. Basketball team."

Ryan waved his hand dismissingly at Sharpay and handed her the clipboard, "Irrelevant. The point is the Drama room's going to smell like sweaty balls all year."

Sharpay glared quizzically at Ryan.

"Oh, get off it Shar. I'm not even remotely attracted to any of those sub-humans."

"I don't know, I think it'd be adorable if both the Evan's girls dated big burly basketball stars!"

"The East High basketball brigade—err, team is hardly big. Or burly."

"Not clothed, anyway." Sharpay grinned.

"Mental image?" Ryan covered his face with his hat.

"Failing to find the problem with this."

"Don't wet yourself too much, Shar. We've still got seven periods."

"That's digusting, Ryan."

"You're the one mentally masturbating over a bunch of brain dead…things."

Sharpay shrugged off her brother and studied the threshold of the classroom, observing as Adam Garcia entered groping some tragic new girl.

"I think I can find my way around the school just fine, thank you." The girl spoke slapping away his hand.

"Aw, come on baby. A big scary school like East? A girl could get lost out here, who knows," he slipped an arm around her waist, "Maybe I could get lost in you a little later."

Sharpay scoffed almost laughing at Adam's abundance of unconcentrated sleeze.

The girl turned to see who snickered, and shoved Adam way, "Don't you even put your hands on me again," she slapped him with her notebook.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He held his face, near tears and ran from the room.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Darbus stood promptly.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mrs. Darbus is it? It's just, you see I'm new here, and one of your uh, fine students thought it'd be cute to help me navigate the school, and himself into my pants."

Mrs. Darbus scoffed, "Well," she cleared her throat, "That's an issue you'll want to take up with student affairs, here at East High we take sexual harassment very seriously. And you are?"

"Gabriella Montez, I'm supposed to be in your homeroom?"

She reviewed her roll, "Yes of course, Ms. Montez find a seat anywhere. We look forward to having you here."

Gabriella smiled curtley and sat next to Sharpay.

"Nice." Sharpay complimented keeping her gaze on the chalkboard.

Gabi turned and the looked the girl over, "Thanks."

They sat in silence while students filed in.

"I'm Gabriella, by the way."

"I heard." Sharpay replied looking for Troy to enter.

"…and you are?" She asked expectantly.

Sharpay jumped, distracted and turned to the girl, "Sharpay. Sharpay Evans."

"Well, nice to meet you Sharpay." Gabriella extended a hand.

"Mm!" Sharpay reciprocated with an annoyed smile.

"I'm Ryan! Sharpay's much humbler brother." Ryan introduced himself with a warm smile and hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryan." Gabriella smiled admiring the soft spoken blonde._ Cute, _she thought, _probably gay, but cute._

Sharpay gasped sharply, "Troy!" She jumped.

Troy stood dazed for a second, "Oh! Sharpay," he opened his arms in surpise, "How's it hanging?"

Sharpay smirked, "You tell me." She cooed softly.

Troy opened his mouth to reply but shuffled awkwardly to his seat, friends laughing behind him exchanging looks at Sharpay.

"Fucking tramp!" one called.

"Aw, sorry Chad your mom couldn't make it to class today. But I'll make sure to tell her you were thinking of her when she's done cleaning the foyer!" She bit.

"Bitch." Chad replied under his breath.

"Dude, why don't you say something back? She thinks she can get away with dogging on anyone she wants to shit talk, and she does. Call her on her shit." Jason whispered.

"Because, retard. My mom is a hard worker and I'm not going to cost my mother her job because I couldn't handle some bitch at school."

"Wait, your mom really cleans Sharpay's house?"

Chad ignored the question and turned to Troy, "You should probably get tested."

"Huh?"

"Speaking to Sharpay is almost as bad as sleeping with Sharpay. Who knows what you caught?" He laughed at his own joke, while the team caught on.

Troy smiled and shook his head, observing his classmates. _The Drama Queen and her bitch, the boys, some unknowns and some new chick, how eventful._

Gabriella moved back to seat to speak with Ryan, "Your sister sure knows how to lay it on, eh?" she whispered.

"Shar's just…very straight forward about what she wants."

"She seems like she doesn't hear 'no' very often."

"She doesn't_ say _'no' very often, either." He included.

Gabriella snickered, "You really are her brother, aren't you?"

"I speak nothing the truth, what purpose does lying serve anyway?"

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." She replied.

"Oh my god! _Closer_? You're officially my new favorite person."

Gabriella smiled and turned her attention to the eccentric instructor at the front of the class room.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered to himself. _Holy shit, holy__** fucking**__ shit._

Troy and his parents attended some swank NYE party in Vegas, his parents upstairs at the adults party and Troy down stairs at the teenagers shindig. Well, that's where he was supposed to be. He ended up chatting with a few locals who knew of a better party elsewhere in the hotel. He followed his new, highly intoxicated friends to a penthouse full of teenagers who could've passed for 20-somethings and enough alcohol to keep the entire population of the United States drunk off their asses .Twice over.

After a few rousing rounds of strip poker with his new friends, he found himself in a game of Seven minutes in heaven with a gorgeous brunette who's name never made it past her own lips. Seven minutes turned into ten, ten minutes turned into a few hours and by morning they were naked and cramped in a closet together, hungover out of their minds.

Troy woke with his face buried in the girls chest, limp member pressed against soft skin. When he came to, he realized it was morning, and his parents were probably worried sick about them, and whoever this girl was probably had an angry dad somewhere in the venue. He stumbled out of the closet careful not to wake the girl and dressed, hurrying back to his hotel room.

He arrived without a problem and fell asleep fully clothed on his hotel bed, his parents still asleep a few rooms down. He woke up the buzzing of cell phone and the shrieking vocals of some shitty girl band, he pulled an unfamiliar cellphone from his pocket and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella? Where the hell are you?!" yelled a heavily accented angry female Hispanic voice.

"Excuse me? Ma'am I think you have the wrong number."

"The wrong….who the hell is this and what are you doing with my daughters phone?"

Troy's eyes shot open and he slung the phone across the room, "Shit!" he spat at nobody.

The events of the previous night rolled back towards him slowly. He remembered the alcohol, the party, the girl, the closet, the making out, the terrible blowjob, and the mind-blowing sex. He'd had sex. With a girl. A girl who's name he found out from her angry mother the next morning. He took the phone out into the hallway and looked around for any witnessed before placing it atop a vending machine in the hallway, ridding himself of the evidence and went back to sleep.

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't remember much about the girl from New Years but he was almost certain this was the same girl. He couldn't be sure because he didn't know much about the girl, he remembered how she babbled drunkenly about her academic achievements and trainwreck of a mother, while slobbering on his penis. _Fucking annoying, why can't girls just shut up and suck?_ He remembered her telling him about moving over the break, and how this would be her 4th or 5th or 17th high school in two years. He couldn't remember in they'd used protection though._ Fuck._

The bell rang and he followed the girl out, "Gabriella!"

She spun around, "Yes?"

"Uhm, you probably don't remember me. But I think we met at a party in Las Vegas. Over winter break?"

Gabriella thought for a second, studying the brunette in front of her, "Oh!" her eyes widened, "Oh, my god. It's you!"

Troy shrugged unsure how to read her.

She punched him in the arm, "You could've brought back my cellphone, a cleaning lady found it and mailed it to me a week later."

"Sorry? But I uh, think the more important question is if you remember anything about that night?"

"Of course I remember. I have excellent drunk memory. Not that it was anything too memorable."

"Yeah, well your teeth aren't made of clouds, sweetheart and you talk too fucking much," he spat, "Anyway, did we use…you know?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course we used a condom, dumb ass. I'm a smart girl."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god. Alright…well. Bye." He turned on his heel.

"Wait!" she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "Before you go," she slapped him upside the head, "Never call a girl out on sloppy drunk head." With that she swiftly made her way to her first period class.

Sharpay approached Troy after observing the confrontation, "What was that all about?"

Troy held his head, "Just another regret."

Sharpay frowned mocking concern, "She must not know what she's missing out on."

"And you do?"

"I will." She whispered into his ear and left for class.

Troy shook his head, grinning._ I am __**such**__ a stud._


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I fully intend to continue this story, my first semester of college was incredibly rough-- and I couldn't figure out my login. Sorry. :D


End file.
